Twilight
by Vyse
Summary: Here we go...the entire twilight saga, happy birthday, Kenji-san! (Took me over a year...but I finally f**king did it.)
1. Twilight - Part One

Twilight-Part One  
  
A/N: Well, I'd figure I take a break from writing all these gift fics, and   
write a fic that has been swimming around in my mind for a while. This is a Alternitive Reality universe, where Mimi is really a princess, and Sora is   
just a peasent...erm, just read. I decided to throw in some Jyoushiro, so   
enjoy! And, I changed their last names in here, because...well, this doesnt take place in Japan. It takes place in Trimon. ^_^  
And, this is for Kenji Kotaro...happy birthday. ^_^  
  
Well, what else can I say about this fic? This was just going to be a short, AU Mira, and a little Jyoushiro. But now, it's a full-blown soap oprea. Illegal affairs there, unrequinted love there, mindless, anger-filled sex next to that one...um, just read, ok?  
  
And, if you like it, I might make it a series...  
  
Oh, and so you know, here is a surivial guide of Trimon Speak:   
  
Aee~shi means: Widow  
Tremon-sa means: Prince  
Trima-sa means: Princess  
Scuka means: Peasent  
Louka manes: Servent  
Somi means: Son  
Simi means: Daughter  
Iunr de Rekina: The child who becomes the future ruler of the country, the   
inherit to the throne. This is normally the youngest.  
Konor means: Father  
Konia means: Mother  
Cam wa Desh means: The parent who is domanint; who has the impending vote on   
one thing. So, you would put Konor in front of Cam wa Desh to show that the   
father was the dominant one, and you would put Konia for mother. Normally, the father is the dominaint one, but with some cases, he isn't.   
Cam wa Lesi means: The submissive one in the parental relationship; the one   
who's opinion really doesn't matter, can only try to change the other's.  
Tor wa Nek: The king of the country.   
Tor wa Nie: The queen of the country.  
Korinka means: Parents.  
Chika means: Children  
Rio means: Brother  
Ria means: Sister  
Kamen means: God, the one that they worship religiously.  
Yamir means: Average   
  
D/C: I don't own the characters, but the setting is mine.   
******************************************************  
"Now, remember, dear-"  
  
"Yes, yes, be nice, don't say or do anything rude, and kiss some royal arse." Sora Laxmi said, rather annoyed with her mother's behavior.   
  
"Sora! You know that I don't want you talking like that. It's vulgar for   
girls such as yourself to be saying those words." Laxmi-Aee~shi contradicted her daughter.   
  
~Ugh....~ Sora thought, clenching her fists. ~If konor was still here, he would *never* let konia do this...~  
  
"Oh, but it isn't vulgar for men?" Sora snapped back, placing her hands on her hips. Normally, Sora wouldn't have done that, for that was considered a feminine action, and she was anything but feminine. She took a mental note to apoligize to her mother later. Now was not the time. Sora Laxmi was a nice, loving, and helpful person-to those that she cared for, for someone who got on her good side. But, if you weren't...you could expect less-then-politie behavior. Especially when it came to royalty.   
  
"Sora, it's vulgar for anyone." Laxmi-Aee~shi sighed, and opened the door. "Now, come. And don't forget, this is a big opportunity for us! If Queen and King Hameril decide that they're interested in buying land from us..." Laxmi-Aee~shi continued on as her simi chose not to listen. No matter what her Konia Con wa Desh said, Sora would not let her sell the land.  
  
Especially to those royal scum!  
* * *  
  
"Dear, now must we socialize with those scuka? We have our place, and we have ours." Kaasvi~Tor we Nei complained to her husband, placing a   
many-ringed hand on his arm. Kaasvi Tor we Nek turned to his wife.  
  
"You know that this is a golden opportunity..." he left his sentence   
unfinished, as he suddenly became aware of the presence of his son and   
daughter in the throne room.   
  
"For what? A golden opportunity to do what?" came the expected questioning from the youngest of the two royal chika, by two minutes, but still the youngest, Koushiro, or Koushiro~Iunr de Rikina. His mother just sighed.  
  
"Koushiro~Iunr de Rikina, you have more important things to worry about.   
Concentrate on setting the date with Princess Hikari instead of other   
things." Koushiro nodded mutely, concentrating more on trying not to let out a scream of utter frustration. It was enough that his mother just had to remind him that Princess Hikari was coming tonight to set the date for   
doomsday-or, in other words, their wedding-no, she just had to had Iunr de Rikina on his name to remind him that he was the future ruler of this   
country, and he was royalty. If either of his korinka said that one more   
time...  
  
"Konor? Why is it P-p-princess-s Hikari instead of Hikari~Trima-sa?" The   
king and queen oldest chika, their simi, Mimi, but known to the rest of   
Trimon as Mimi~Trima-sa asked.   
  
"Because. Chika, we really don't have time for this. We will be downstairs   
at the ball. Koushiro, we shall send for someone to take you down when   
Princess Hikari arrives." With that said, Kaasvi~Tor we Nei left the room,   
with Kaasvi-Tor we Nek, after giving his children a pitying look, on her   
heels.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll go get dressed now..." Koushiro said, looking for any   
excuse to get out of there.   
  
"You're already dressed." Mimi pointed out, sitting on a chair.   
  
"Yeah, but you know Konia...she'll just tell me whatever she thinks is wrong with the clothes during the entire dinner, and yell at me after we finish." Koushiro responded, somewhat nervously and a bit too soon.  
  
"She'll just do the same with the other clothes." Mimi pointed out.   
  
"Yeah...you are so lucky that you don't have to go through this..." Koushiro edged to the doorway. Why couldn't se just shut up? He didn't have much time to get out before he had to go down...  
  
"Don't forget, P-prince-e Yamato is coming tomorrow." Mimi chirped,   
examining her nails. Koushiro rolled his eyes.   
  
"Yeah, but you want him to come. You don't have someone else waiting for you..." Koushiro whispered, looking longingly out the window. Mimi looked curiously at her younger Rio.  
  
"You don't want Pri-inc-cess Hikari to come?" Koushrio blinked.   
  
"Uh...I..." Koushiro stammered, praying to Kamen that he wouldn't have to answer that, even if he didn't believe in Kamen...  
  
"Koushiro~Tremon-sa, your parents have requested your presence at the dining room." One of his parent's mindless and spineless servants popped into the room at that exact moment, almost enough to convert Koushiro into a Kamen believer.   
  
But not quite enough, for yes, he was leaving, but he wasn't exactly leaving for paradise...  
  
* * *   
  
Jyou Edicta's gaze rested on the Royal Castle, or, from his vision, a tiny   
dot in the distance.   
  
Most scukas in Tremon hated the Royal Family.  
  
Some yamir, too.   
  
But not him.   
  
For he held someone in the Royal Family very dear to him...   
  
He winced as the tiny dot otherwise knows as the Royal Carts of Eriman   
pulled up in front of the castle.  
  
Damn that Princess Hikari...  
  
Many young boys longed for Princess Hikari to make a visit to thier   
homestead, even non-Ermian's. Jyou had to admit, she was rater beautiful.   
  
Which just made him hate her even more.  
  
Jyou hoped that the night wasn't as horrible for Trimon's young   
Trimon-sa-or, his lover-as he thought it would be...or, even worse, Jyou   
hoped that the night didn't turn out much better then Koushiro had thought...  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Taichi, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Prince Yamato sat ahead his carriage, guiding the unicorns, and Taichi, his servant, sat in the carriage.   
  
Normally, it would have been the other way around.   
  
But, Prince Yamato wasn't exactly a normal Prince.  
  
"Taichi, I hope one day you can see Mimi...she really is quite beautiful."   
Yamato called back to Taichi. Taichi looked up from the shirt he was   
scrubbing.   
  
"Yes, Prince Yamato..." Taichi said in a monotone, sighing sadly.  
  
"Don't be so formal, Taichi." Yamato responded, not bothering to ask about the sigh. Taichi had been acting odd lately...  
  
Taichi looked up at the blond haired prince that he so admired, and blew out another sigh. The least he could do was be a good servant...Prince Yamato treated him better than any other master in Eriman. Taichi was very lucky to have Yamato for a master...  
  
"Taichi, are you alright?" Came the concerned voice from upfront. Taichi   
gave a sad smile.   
  
"I'm fine, Yamato."   
  
"Good. I'm glad."   
  
Taichi smiled. Yamato was so caring...and sweet...  
  
That Mimi was really lucky...  
  
Luckier than he would ever be...  
  
* * *  
  
Princess Hikari:  
I hope you read this letter, although I don't want you to bother yourself   
doing so. I just wanted to tell you how I felt...but, I couldn't tell you   
face to face. I wouldn't want you to waste your precious eye-space staring at me...  
  
That's when Hikari decided that it would be best if she didn't read the   
letter now. She had been trying everything to get out of setting the date, but her mother was on a mission now, and when her mother was on a mission...Hikari sighed. Sure, Koushiro was smart...and he was cute...she would really like to get to know him better...but, Koushiro didn't.   
  
Hikari could tell, from the few moments that she and Koushirou had met, that there was someone else. Another person...  
  
She didn't mind much. Sure, Koushiro was nice...but, she really didn't know him.   
  
But...the young princess had been receiving several letters from a   
person...she didn't know who, and the young boy seemed to be more in love with Princess Hikari more than Hikari...but, she was curious to find out who this love note person was.   
  
After all, he couldn't be too bad...  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's part one of my AU fic. I don't know if I can keep this up...if I   
do, I'll write Mimi, Yamato's, and Takeru's parts in part two.   
  
And no, this will NOT, under any circumstances, be a Mimato. I cannot stand those two together, and it will be a rare, RARE thing if I ever do write a fic with Mimato content. So, please, do not ask me for Mimato, Taiora, or anything else you know I won't do. No offense to straight authors; just like Yaoi/Yuri isn't your style, straight fics aren't my style. 


	2. Twilight - Part Two

Twilight-Part Two  
  
A/N: Well, I decided to continue Twilight! There will only be three parts, but part 3 will be long. And I gave Miyako and Daisuke parts because...I like them. ^_^  
Tell me if I should throw in some romance for those two...damn....wanna know something shocking? I actually like this fic. Oh, and in case you forgot-in this, I go by 02 ages.  
  
_______  
  
"Come on, Takeru! Go over there and tell her!" A purple-haired girl sat up from a haystack and glared at Takeru Ratgeji. A burgundy-haired boy sighed from a loft.   
  
"Yeah. You mine as well get it out..."  
  
Takeru started at both of them, Miyako and Daisuke. "You really think she'll feel the same way?" Daisuke just shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't. But I think you should go over there and tell her, so she can finally tell you that she doesn't love you, so you can get over this insane crush of yours." Daisuke said, jumping off the loft. Now it was Miyako's turn to shake her head.  
  
"Nuh-uh, Daisuke. It's true love between Takeru and Hikari. Just like in romance novels..." Miyako breathed dreamily. Daisuke rolled his eyes.   
  
"Ah, yes, I can see it now. Former Princess Hikari Etinum-Ratgeji, Crop Farmer." Daisuke quipped, then sighed at the crestfallen look on Takeru's face.   
  
"Look, Takeru...I'm sorry...go to Tremon. Tell Hikari how you feel. But...the chances of her saying the same thing are a million to one." Daisuke apologized. Takeru laughed slightly and smiled.  
  
"Then there's still a chance." Daisuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"Look, Takeru...all right, there is that small, barely even there chance that Hikari could say that she feels the same way. But...even if it's there, how are you going to get to Tremon?" Miyako clucked her tongue at Daisuke.   
  
"He'll find a way somehow. He HAS to. Even if he has to walk 500 miles in the cold, freezing snow..." Miyako insisted, then sighed, getting that dreamy look in her eyes again.   
  
"I'll take a horse, hitch a ride...I don't know! All I know is that I'm getting there, Daisuke. And when I do..." Takeru trailed off. All three sat in silence for a while, until...  
  
"I know! Daisuke, don't you have a horse?" Miyako piped up, batting her eyelashes at Daisuke. Daisuke shook his head.  
  
"Oh, no...my parents hate you enough as it is, Takeru! There is no way that I'm letting you take our horse. No way."  
  
* * *  
  
"Um...just don't touch her, ok?"  
  
"Daisuke, how can he not touch her? He's riding her!"  
  
"It's possible!"  
  
Takeru just ignored the usual sounds of arguing from his two best friends and blinked at the horse. It didn't seem to hard to ride-he had seen Daisuke do it plenty of times.   
  
But...  
  
He shoved his foot into one of the foot holders-how should he know what they were called?-and attempted to get on the horse.  
  
See, now the keyword in that sentence was attempted.   
  
"Oow!" he yelped as he crashed onto the floor. Daisuke just looked at Takeru, picked him up from under his armpits, and placed him on the horse.  
  
"Don't...use...those." Daisuke said, gesturing to the foot holds. He and Miyako grabbed hold of the reins-at least, that's what Takeru thought they were called-and lead him out of the barn.   
  
"I don't get how you could live your entire life on a farm, and not know how to ride a horse, Takeru!" Miyako contradicted. Takeru shrugged, then looked down in a unsure manner at the horse.   
  
"Do I really have to ride this all the way to Tremon?" Miyako glared at him.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're backing out now!" Takeru raised his hands in defense.  
  
"I'm not! I'm just a little unsure about the horse..." Miyako stamped her foot angrily.  
  
"Takeru, you are going write this instant! Now, when I count to three, you better be gone!" Miyako whirled around, covering her eyes. Takeru bit his lip. How did you start this thing?   
  
"One..." Maybe you had to slap it with these strap things....  
  
"Two..." Ok, maybe not...how did Daisuke do it?  
  
"Two and a half..." Ah ha! Daisuke would always slap it's rear, then it always started off!  
  
"Three!" And it was off!   
  
I'm coming, my princess...I'm coming, Hikari...  
  
Now the dream shall become the reality...  
  
* * *  
  
"Shhh...shhh...it's all right..." Taichi soothed the unicorns, who protested wildly against the straps that held them to the cart.   
  
Yamato watched from a distance as Taichi calmed them down, wondering how he did that. Many people had a gift with animals, but none of them could calm down a unicorn.  
  
But Taichi could.  
  
That's the reason why Taichi was treated like a person. Well, Taichi wasn't. Unicorn Boy was. Taichi didn't even exist in most eyes.   
  
But in Yamato's, he did.  
  
Yamato didn't know why he treated Taichi like an equal. He just did. Ever since he first saw Taichi, he wasn't Unicorn Boy.  
  
He was Taichi.  
  
"Sorry, Prince Yamato...the unicorns got a bit out of control...they couldn't stand being chained up for that long." Taichi spoke up. Yamato nodded, then headed back for the front of the cart.   
  
"You know, I can drive that..." Yamato smiled and shook his head.  
  
"It's ok, Taichi. You've done enough for me already."  
  
* * *  
  
"Shallow, pathetic, unintelligent. Selfish, uncaring, and only good for looking good."  
  
That is what the majority of Tremon thought of Mimi~Trima Sa.   
  
The peasants.  
  
According to her Korinka, peasants didn't matter. They were a waste of air, space, and skin.  
  
But they mattered to Mimi.  
  
Mimi was a child who always needed to please everyone. If there was something about her that one person didn't like, she changed that one thing, and if that displeased someone else, she just had to make it up to them.  
  
But, of course, the peasants didn't matter, although Mimi~Trima sa didn't see it that way.  
  
She was a Trima-sa.  
  
She had to make people happy.  
  
If she didn't, who would?  
  
Certainly not her brother.  
  
That's why Mimi was the good one, never talking back, always going to worship Kamen with her parents while her brother stayed in his room, learning how to cook when she really wanted to go play, always on a constant diet while everyone around her was pigging out.   
  
It...  
  
It just wasn't fair.  
  
But what could she do about it?  
  
Wouldn't it make other people mad if she said no?  
  
Did other people care?  
  
The certainly didn't care when her brother said no. It was no big deal; Koushiro always said no.   
  
So...what was the big deal if she said no for a change?   
  
* * *  
  
Sora walked silently beside her mother, still fuming from an earlier discussion.   
  
Sell the land!? How could she!?  
  
The royals wouldn't pay her anything. They would just make something up about how the thought of selling your land for a better tomorrow was worth much, much more than money would ever be.  
  
What total bull!  
  
The only thing that the royals wanted was to steal more land from everyone else.   
  
And not even take care of it, just have some peasants take care of it, and then steal it from them.   
  
Sora stopped and let her mother go ahead, and turned her attention to the bushel on the side of the road. She could hear the mumbles of Jyou...she knew him. Well, she wanted to know him. They exchanged a word or two now and then, but never a conversation...Jyou was somewhat attractive boy, well, at least in Sora's eyes. She longed for a glance in her direction, but...  
  
Sora smiled widely. Jyou was in there with someone else. She should feel jealous...well, she did.  
  
Why must everyone have a happy lovelife but her? It seemed as if everyone around her had someone...  
  
Hold it. There was something...some what...familar...about that other voice.   
  
Sora had to lean over on tip-toes to see who the other person was. Whoever...that person was quite short.   
  
She did have to keep herself from falling over when she saw who it was.  
  
Jyou and...and...a royal?!  
  
Jyou and Koushiro-Tremon sa!?  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, the date is set..." Koushiro-not Koushiro-Tremon sa-looked away from his lover.  
  
"Oh." Jyou looked noticeably disappointed, not trying to hide it. What was the point? Soon, Koushiro would be married. Away from him...with Hikari...holding her...kissing her...  
  
"But, I did mange to delay it for several years. " Jyou looked surprised at this.   
  
"How long?" Koushiro held back a smile.  
  
"Around 6 or 7 years." Jyou didn't bother to hold back his smile.  
  
"Do you have any idea how smart you are?" Jyou said, kissing him lightly on the head. Koushiro blushed slightly at this.   
  
"You tell me often, but I don't mind hearing it again." Jyou smiled, but it disappeared quickly.  
  
"Hey...what happens...when you and Hikari get married?" Koushiro looked up at Jyou and shrugged. Jyou was always the type to worry, but...  
  
"I don't know. Will we even be together them?" Jyou shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it will be a interesting time for us all..."  
  
* * *  
  
Hikari sighed, and began to strip herself of the heavy gown that her mother had picked out to wear 'for Koushiro'.  
  
Useless, for Koushiro barely even looked at her during the entire dinner, let alone spoke to her.   
  
And then again the thought who the mysterious letter-sender was. Well...at least she knew that he was persistent.   
  
15 letters in a month...did she even know him? Probably not. Never even allowed out of castle grounds...  
  
Hikari let out a sigh, and searched the chest for the translucent nightgown and it's silk underpiece.   
  
Only the best for Princess Hikari, even when she was sleeping. The nightgown had been shipped from...where was it? Oh, yes, Asuka, but her father had demanded the top silk makers to make a underpiece of 'higher quality'.   
  
Only the best.  
  
She flopped down on the bed. Would it kill her father to let her live her own life? She didn't mind being a princess. And she didn't mind following her parents wishes. But...sometimes...  
  
You had to follow your heart, not your parents wishes.  
  
But no. Her parents didn't believe in that. They where raised in exactly the same manner as she. And she was willing to bet that they where miserable as well.  
  
She smoothed out the silk covers and fluffed the pillows. Not that she ever did that before in her life, but after you see your servants do it enough times, you pick up on it after a while.  
  
The servants. Another thing that Hikari had in her life that she wished could just disappear. Selfish, she knew that, since she had everything in her life that any girl could dream for. But...how she wished to get her hands dirty for once!  
  
She got under the covers and reached for the lamp to turn out the light. It was nice to dress herself for a change, though. Having someone dress and undress you could get extremely embarrassing as you grew up.  
  
As the light went off and Hikari was about to let slumber take in her weary body, she couldn't help but notice...in the twilight...the stars...how they sparkled...  
  
  



	3. Twilight - Part Three

Twilight-Part Three  
  
A/N: *gasp* What is this? The final part of Twilight, and it's *over* 2 KB? No. Seriously, I must be sick. (later date: i really am sick. oh, all you smurfs out there, pity me, pity me...) Well, here it is-the last part of Twilight. And happy birthday, Kenji-san. ^ ^   
  
...*looks down at finished product, sweatdrops* Ne, I didn't MEAN to do a uke Taichi! It just...sort of...happened! I can't help if the damn fic wrote its self. Just like I never meant to toss the dying art of Takesuke (Daikeru), either.  
  
*looks down again, sweatdrop grows bigger* Oi...I'm gonna have a lot of pissed Takari fans on my hands, aren't I? In fact, a lot of people will be pissed. Why?  
  
Because. There IS no happy ending here, people. Everything ends...unhappily. There IS no part after this, so don't expect anything to end...uh...nice. Got that, minna? This is a dark fic...very dark. Nothing ends happy. NOTHING. Except the Taichi x Yamato, but...I don't even know how this ends, alright? you people tell me. Why didn't I do Hikari's part? Because...I got lazy, and I couldn't think of anything to say for her. That's it. This is the end of Twilight, now I get started on what will be one of my most legendary works...  
  
  
~*~  
  
And now, a mini-guide to Trimon-speak:  
  
lema: lover  
Hana Kanta: You don't mean....  
Hilia: Wine  
Kinkara: Hick, redneck  
Haka: construction  
mika: fuck  
  
~*~  
  
"He'll never make it, you know."  
  
"Sure he will..."  
  
"Takeru can't even get that horse not to take shits on him-no way he'll get that to go all the way to Tremon."  
  
"He'll do it for Hikari..."  
  
"He...he can't make it, Miyako!"  
  
"Yes...yes he will..."  
  
Daisuke scowled down at the girl with the love-struck look in her eyes. ~About someone who isn't her, too...~ "How do you know all that, anyway?"  
  
"Because it's fate! Things always turn out this way..." Letting out another sigh, Miyako tossed back her hair. "I just hope that I find a love like that someday..."  
  
"Knowing you, you'll probably marry at least five times, each one lasting a week..." he mocked her, complete with the sigh and the look in the eyes.  
  
Sigh. "Of course...I will marry...." Miyako blinked, just realizing what Daisuke said was not a nice thing, complete with the mocking and everything. "HEY! You...you..."  
  
Daisuke shrugged, avoiding the poorly aimed bale of hay. "I only speak the truth. Besides, a couple of times you'll be a widow, if it makes you feel any better."  
  
Miyako tossed back her head, making a small 'hmph' sound at Daisuke. "If you ask me..."  
  
"Which I haven't.." Daisuke moaned, not in the mood for another one of Miyako's 'opinions'.  
  
Glaring at Daisuke, she opened her mouth again. "If you ask me," a pause, "I think you didn't want Takeru to leave."  
  
"Of course I didn't!" the boy exclamied, waving his hands in the air. "Sure, Takeru's pretty smart, but he can barely get a cow to produce milk, let alone ride a horse-a *stubborn* horse at that-all the way to TREMON!"  
  
She barely smirked.   
  
"Yes, it it's just more to it then that...you didn't want him to leave for a REASON." Daisuke rolled his eyes upward.   
  
"That is MY reason, Miyako. Nothing else. Now if you excuse me, I have to come up with a half-way decent lie to where the hell the horse is when my parents ask." ~Stupid girl...~ he rolled his eyes again. ~Why can't she just shut up for once?~  
  
*You're just scared.*  
  
And there it piped up..somehow that little thing inside his head knew everything.   
  
Still...it was wrong about everything, too.  
  
~Scared? She's an idiot...look at her!~  
  
*No...why don't you look at Takeru? Isn't he a very pretty boy? It's rare to see pretty boys in Kale...usually all of them are over-buff. Takeru isn't. He has a very delicate form, he'll go down with one punch in the stomach...he can't even ride a horse properly. Cute, it its own way, isn't it?*  
  
And, as usual, it its own dmaned way, it chattered on.  
  
And, as usual, Daisuke ignored it.  
  
It was lying, as usual.  
  
And Daisuke was lying...as usual.  
  
Nothing new.  
  
~Stupid boy...~ She shook her head. Disgusting, really. ~Why can't he cooperate? It's so painfully obvious to everyone...except those two, of course.~  
  
*What makes you so special? You're the one who dreamed about Iori for months..but he moved away before you said anything. He ran off after his grandfather, who just wouldn't take his mothers' shit anymore. He left, just like Takeru did. You are really one to talk, Miyako.*  
  
...Why wouldn't it just shut *up?* She never did anything to deserve this..no, she just stayed quiet.   
What was the harm in that? It was disgusting, anyway...it would have never worked out.   
  
*That's what you thought.*  
  
"You keep on telling that yourself, Daisuke." Her voice was flat and empty, and threating to crack.  
Iori, that sweet little boy who just knew everything...brushing those thoughts aside, she slid off her makeshift seat.  
  
~Maybe if you keep on telling that to yourself, you'll believe it...~  
  
~*~  
  
"Prince Yamato, I could clean the carriage over once more, so Mimi-Trima sa doesn't think that-"  
  
"Taichi, for the last time, it's all right!"  
  
~Why won't he let me help?~  
  
~Why can't he just relax?~  
  
"Taichi, in case you've forgotten, I hired you to drive the carriage and calm down the unicorns. You're the one that insists on doing everything else." Yamato looked down at Taichi, ironically, from the drivers' seat.   
  
"Yes, but Prince-" Yamato held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"Please, just Yamato." Taichi blinked. ~...He didn't just say, did he? No, he couldn't.~  
  
"Prince Yamato, I insist that I keep on referring to you as I do now..." Oh, did he just offened the Prince by that? Taichi hoped that he didn't...but there was no way that he could refer to Prince Yamato the First, heir to the Eriman throne, merley by his first name, could he? Mother would have a fit. After all, she did remind him every breathing moment that he was home-not often, mind you-how lucky he was to have a job that brought him so close to royalty. He couldn't do something that would anger her, especially in this situation, with this person...that was the rule...that was the rule...  
  
Rules, rules, always the rules...  
  
"Taichi?" Huh? Oh, Prince Yamato...Prince Yamato! Great, there he was daydreaming, when he needed him..."You don't look okay...maybe you should take a rest..."  
  
"Rest? Prince Yamato, I-"   
  
"Taichi, please. Just lay down in the back of the cart, and if possible, try and get some sleep, if possible." Sleep? On the job? Impossible! If anyone found out...  
  
"Prince Yamato, I..." The young blond turned to his servent, obviously agitated.   
  
"Taichi, it's your job to do whatever I say, along with driving the carriage and caring for the livestock, correct?"  
  
"Oh, yes." the gifted peasent said, nodding.   
  
"Well, I order you to get some rest." Watching his Prince turn his back to him, Taichi opened his mouth to object. He couldn't-*wouldn't*-rest! After all, the cart wasn't cleaned, the unicorns could stand a bath...Princess Mim-er, Mimi-Trima Sa, I wouldn't be impressed with Prince Yamato in the state he and the carriage were in...yet I am...ugh, why couldn't he stop thinking like that!? He had more importent things to do! After all...  
  
If he couldn't love him, the least he could do was make him happy...  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay...okay, okay. I have two...two choices, yeah, two choices. I can go down, meet Yamato, get married, yadda yadda...or..." Mimi sighed, casting a longing look at the unexplored world, the world her eyes never touched..which was just a inch beyond castle grounds.  
  
"Or..." she shoved herself off the bed. "Or I could just...run." ~Why should Koushiro be the only one who can have a little fun beyond the castle walls, anyway?~  
  
Speaking of Koushiro...she sighed once again, shaking her head. That boy didn't have any idea how mad Konor and Konia were. After he left *just* after dinner, barely giving Princess Hikari a chance to even look at him, they spent at least half an hour apoligizing to the King and Queen of Eriman, and then they apoligized to Konor and Konia about how late Yamato was. Koushiro came up in such a bad mood (he came up pretty early, too), he just started yelling-could it be called yelling? no, more like snapping-at her when she asked how was it, then stormed off to his room.  
Chances where, he left the castle a lo-ong time ago. And to think, she had to go do the whole thing tomorrow with Yamato. But...it was different with her and Yamato, wasn't it?  
  
~I wonder where he goes when he leaves?~ Mimi squinted down at the city below, as if that would somehow give her an answer. "He can't just go nowhere..." she mused aloud, moving from her position at the window. "But knowing Koushiro, he would, to get away from our korinka..."  
Why was there so little love between them and Koushiro? Their korinka expressed their love for me   
more then enough, but with Koushiro, it was just like...  
  
"Like they didn't love him." She mouthed, unknowingly not making a sound. Between Koushiro and their kornika...it was like there was no love at all. Why? Koushiro was a very bright chika...he could do amazing things with that brain of his. Was that why they hated him? Because he was smart?  
  
"Dimitri's smart...they liked him..." Dimitri. The livestock boy. Hmm...was that the 4th boy that tried to have sex with Mimi, or 5th? Well, he was certinley the first boy that she ever gave into.   
  
Who wouldn't? No girl said no to Dimitri, even royalty.  
  
Where was he now? Hmm..was he beheaded yet? Most likely. She just...couldn't remember...  
  
But then again, why care? After all, Dimitri was just a boy...not even worth her look. Well, that's what her korinka told her about Dimitri's 'kind'. Yamato however...he was one that you gave everything to. *Everything.*   
  
Once again, her korinka's words.   
  
Of course, she didn't question it. And of course, she just went along with it. It saved trouble, didn't it? Just to do what they say, don't think about it, and then everything would turn out okay.   
  
...But...  
  
...But what if she didn't *want* it to turn out okay?  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, sure.  
  
Sometimes in your life, it was okay for a little...rule breaking.  
  
Drugs, sex, affairs...  
  
But Jyou had just gone too far with this one.  
  
Koushiro. Koushiro, the royal boy. Their future king.   
  
The one who would be the first person to fuck Jyou.   
  
Now, this wasn't just Sora's hate for the royal family speaking. Jyou *had* gone to far on this. Didn't he know what would happen if they got caught? Everyone would assume that Jyou was some   
rapist, and kill him.   
  
Hang him right there in his own home town, in front of all the crying people.  
  
That's what happened to Dimitri, right?  
  
...Dimitri...just the sound of that name was enough to make her blood boil with rage and her heart tear into two pieces with sorrow. Mimi-Trima~Sa, that spoiled bitch! Didn't she know what she did?! That boy...that boy was the foundation of their little village. Everyone agreed that Dimitri was a blessing from heaven, a saint of Kamen in disguise. And she...  
  
She took him away.  
  
She fucked him once, decided that he wasn't worth her precious time, and forgot about him.   
  
Until she 'accidently' told daddy dearest the twisted tale of Dimitri, her, and a bottle of hilia.  
  
Of course, he twisted it up so it would look just when he hung him. After that...it was like a bomb had been dropped on their village.  
  
Her one love, the only boy who had *ever* loved her-not that he said it, but it was there-was dead, just because of some spoiled bitch with her nose too high in the air. If Dimiti was here...her  
mother would have never thought of selling the land, because Dimitri wouldn't let her. She wouldn't even think of it, because she knew that he would *never* want anyone else to have this   
land.   
  
Dimitri would always joke about it, say that their saliva was in the soil and it would always be there, but if anyone even *thought* about selling...well, they didn't. Why? Because Dimitri didn't want them to.  
  
Dimitri...even though it had been over a year since his death, she still asked herself what she would do without him.   
  
And despite what her mother said...she wouldn't move on. She *couldn't* move on. How could she?   
  
He loved her. He was the only person who would ever love her.  
  
~And,~ she thought to herself, scuffing her feet along the ground that Dimitri would have gave his life for, if he had a life to give, ~I have to carry on his only wish.~  
  
~*~  
  
"....Kou?" Casting a nervous look at the scenery around them, Jyou removed his arms from around his lema. "Is it just me, or did you just hear...that?"  
  
"....That?" Koushiro blinked. What was Jyou talking about? ~He is the nervous type...maybe he just thought he heard something. But, then agian, he could have...~ the second thought was just so...well, heartbreaking that Koushiro shoved it back into his mind, just hoping to forget it.   
  
"It sounded kind of like...a gasp." ...A gasp? ~Okay, so maybe he *isn't* hearing this...~  
  
"Are you sure?" If he *was* right...oh...he had to be wrong. The chances of them being caught, all the way out here...  
  
Now that he thought about it, very likely.  
  
"Uh..I guess...or, I think so..." Scanning the place one more time, Jyou blinked. "Or I thought so..."  
  
"Well...whatever it was, it has to be gone by now...so..." Koushiro stepped up closer to Jyou, almost timidly. "We could..."  
  
Ignoring Koushiro, Jyou turned his gaze toward the direction were the 'noise' came from. ~Someone caught us. Oh, Kamen...someone caught us...~ "...Koushiro...maybe it would just be better...."  
  
"...Jyou?" Sudden worry bit at Koushiro. No..Jyou didn't mean...THAT. He was just stressed out from the noise and the fear of being caught and...  
  
"Koushiro? I..." ~It's just too dangerous. Too risky. Besides...if we do get caught, which we probably already have, I'll get killed, but Koushiro...I heard the things that people say about him and his parents...and...if it's true, if his father *does* do those things to him...then he wouldn't be afraid to...~ Jyou clenched his fists. ~Koushiro...he can't have that happen to him. He...deserves better. He...he can't have that happen.~   
  
"It has gotten too dangerous to..." ~He just means that we can't meet as often as we usually do. Nothing else. He doesn't...he can't mean...~  
  
"To carry on like we do..." ~This..hurts. Oh, KAMEN, this hurts..but it's the only way I can keep him safe. It's...simple. All he has to do is get married to Hikari, eventually take the Trimon throne, and everyone will live happily ever after...~  
  
"Hana Kanta..." ~No...he can't mean...he doesn't! No...no...no...Kamen, Jyou can't do this to me...~  
  
"Koushiro..I'm sorry...but..."  
  
He didn't wait to hear the rest...he didn't want to hear the rest. He would just walk off with his head down, his hands in his pockets, his eyes filled up, and just...walk away. Walk back to the castle, walk back to Hikari, and walk away from the best thing that ever happened to him.  
  
And that's exactly what he did.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Grab a shot glass from cob-web filled cabinet.  
  
Fill up with 30-year old liqour.   
  
Give to much-too-drunk men.  
  
When you're only nine years old, that can be *very* boring.   
  
But, add a very attractive-and very lost-person, just two years older then you...and it can become a lot more interesting.  
  
Pervert. Yes, that word could fit Iori Lemikia perfectly...which it shouldn't. Besides...according to his grandfather, 'glass angel' was much more fitting.  
  
He really had no idea why.   
  
That boy? A certain Takeru Rageji, a boy from the slums of Eriman. A boy who many in Kale, especially in this tavern, would have dimissed as a 'kinkara', but for Iori, he seemed...interesting.  
  
Iori did have to admit, however, that the reason that he was here was somewhat...lame. The boy was chasing after a girl that he loved-a princess, none the less-to tell him that he loved her, even though the odds were a million to one that she would say it back.   
  
Basiclly, it was a situation exactly out of those plays put on at town square in an effort to get childeren away from the spice and...well, just away from the spice.  
  
"How much longer to Trimon, then?" The question hung in the air; the thought of answering it made Iori wince. First of all, he didn't know. Second of all, he was sure that there was *no* way that Takeru would get there on a single horse, and third of all...  
  
Third of all...it was nothing.  
  
Or...he hoped so, anyway.   
  
"Uh...you are closer then you were before..." That wasn't a total lie, at least. Takeru *was* closer...3 miles out of 134 closer, but that was something...wasn't it?  
  
"Do you think I can make it there before she leaves?" Yet another question that couldn't be answered. The answer to the question? Of course not. Just thinking about how long it would take him to Tremon...  
  
"You...could..." Couldn't was more like it. It wasn't a long shot; there was no shot. The boy wouldn't make it any farther then this, and at that moment, it was obvious that he finally understood that.  
  
"...So Daisuke was right." His shoulders slumped; dreams of carrying off his princess into the sunset slithering away like sand through his hands.  
  
"Daisuke?" Another girl? No...that was more of a boy's name...but, then again, Eriman did have some pretty weird customs...according to his grandfather, at least.  
  
"Huh?" Spilling a bit of the rum that lay in front of him-belonging to a haka worker who hit the ground before he could finish-, he blinked. "Oh...Daisuke...a friend."  
  
Uh huh. That was nice. But, there was, however, the little question that couldn't just help popping up..."Just a friend?"  
  
"Daisuke?" Iori wasn't so sure due to the darkness insisted by the hungover, but he thought a blush  
had found its way onto his face. "No...no..he wouldn't be anything but a friend."  
  
"I see." The answer left much to be desired...something just wasn't right there, but Iori couldn't figure out what.   
  
"It's weird, though..." the could-be blush deepend. "My friend, Miyako, once said to me that everyone thought that me and Daisuke are in love..."   
  
Iori arched an eyebrow. Well...that was interesting, in the least. Was there a chance that...?  
  
"I don't know if it's true." Ah-hah. There it was...  
  
"What do you mean?" One thing-the only thing-that Iori had learned from that bar was to just play innocent. Five minutes later, you usually knew everything.  
  
Although knowing that wouldn't help him get a real job 'in the long run'...his mother's words, *not* his.  
  
"I mean..well, I never thought about...that...before Miyako brought it up, but after...that's all I could think about! I just kept on thinking about Daisuke and how it would be like to...feel...Daisuke..." Oh, yes, it was definetly a blush.   
  
"Feel?" Sometimes Iori could use his age to his advantage-despite the constant questionings and rare beatings, it was easy to play dumb.   
  
"You know..." Rose red. Iori had never seen anyone go rose red...it was pretty, it a twisted way...  
  
"Sex?" With a perfectly light-hearted tone, Iori just grabbed a vomit-stained shot glass and began to wipe it with an equally dirty rag. "You mean sex, right? Or you just want to feel him up."   
  
...Now it was violet. Violet...even prettier, and even more twisted.  
  
"...Daisuke's beautiful, in his own way..." Ah. So now this Daisuke was beautiful.   
  
Iori shook his head slightly. This...this Takeru boy had him thinking more then the others did...oh, he should just ignore it. It was nothing-just fumes.  
  
"Talk to him." He surprised himself with that tone of voice-cold, uncaring, not at all like himself.  
  
Not at all like any other child.  
  
But...Iori wasn't a child.   
  
"Huh?" that tone of voice was innocent, curious. It should have been the other way around, no?  
  
"Talk. To. Him." Same tone of voice, same thoughts.  
  
"Yeah...yeah..." a nod. "We'll...talk..." Talk? Talk to Daisuke? As simple as the procedure seemed,  
the thought never accored to him.  
  
"Maybe he looks at you." That boy...that boy would be stupid not to.  
  
Iori didn't like stupid people very much...  
  
"Maybe does." Could...Daisuke...? Daisuke? Like that?   
  
What...was going on? Could...this boy...this one confused child...a mere child, compared to him...  
  
Could...this boy...this one fucked up boy...  
  
Iori wasn't a child.  
  
As of that moment, neither was Takeru.  
  
Not a word was spoken as Takeru got up and left.   
  
Iori tried not to look as that boy...that god, that heavenly god, just got up and left...the best thing the ever saw, the closest he ever had to having a *friend*...  
  
He was gone.  
  
And Iori tried not to care.  
  
Tried.   
  
Just tried.  
  
~*~  
  
~Ruin the cart. Break its wheels. Kill the unicorns. Kill Mimi. Kill Yamato.~  
  
No, no, no...all wrong. All of those would make Yamato upset.  
  
He couldn't make Prince Yamato upset, could he?  
  
No. The rules forbid it.  
  
Sigh. Oh, well...Taichi picked himself off the dust-ridden floor of the cart, although his mother assured him that he belonged nowhere better. Maybe if he just started cleaning off the floor, it would be less dirty, and Prince Yamato would be happy, because Mimi would be impressed...he had been slacking off too long, almost a full thirty minutes. That was wrong.  
  
He didn't want Prince Yamato to think he was lazy...he might get fired, and Mother would get mad...  
  
With the mechanical thoughts of a three year old, he dropped to his knees and just began wiping.  
  
Oh...you could make very pretty things in the dust...you could make letters, too.  
  
Like an I...and an L...and a O...and the others...  
  
Or could make a heart, with the letters YAMATO in it....  
  
And you could erase it right away, when Yamato entered...  
  
"Taichi? Taichi, I thought I told you rest..."  
  
Rest? Rest? Rest when there was work to be done? No...it just wasn't possible.  
  
"One moment, please." Oh...was that disrespectful to Prince Yamato? Maybe he should apoligize...  
  
"Taichi, stop that! Are you okay?" What? Why did he matter? Mimi would be *disgusted* with this cart...  
  
"Taichi!? Come on, get off the floor! You're getting dust all over yourself!" Oh, it didn't matter. That's where he belonged, anyway. Mother told him that, when he tried to hide under the table so she wouldn't beat him again.  
  
"Come on...I'll stop so you can wash up, I think there's a river near by..." Stop the cart? Oh, that would just wait time, and Mimi already waited long enough...after all, she was his bride! Meant to be, those two...  
  
"Taichi?" Did Prince Yamato sound...worried? No, no, of course not! Why would he be!? He had so many more things to worry about...  
  
"Taichi?" Oh...things wouldn't be okay, would they? Everything felt so...black...black?  
  
Black?   
  
Oh...black....  
  
~*~  
  
'OH! YOU MISERABLE LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU, TELL POOR MR. KILKA THAT YOU SAW HIS DEAD WIFE! DIGUSTING LITTLE BEAST! GET OVER HERE AND TAKE THIS LIKE A MAN-!'  
  
'WHY CAN'T YOU BE USEFUL, HAVE A SKILL OTHER THEN THAT DAMNED SO-CALLED MAGIC OF YOURS! FREAK! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!'  
  
'I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BUG! YOU HEAR THAT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, AND THERE ISN'T A DAMNED THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!'  
  
~*~  
  
Oh...she was right.  
  
She would kill him someday...  
  
Like now...was she killing him?  
  
Everything felt so hazy, and he couldn't breath...  
  
What was going on?  
  
Was that Prince Yamato holding him?  
  
Oh?   
  
Did he fall?   
  
Oh...he could get back up, besides, he had to apologize for that show of weakness...  
  
He couldn't do it...  
  
Why wouldn't his legs work?  
  
He was crying...  
  
Oh, Prince Yamato was holding him...  
  
He felt like sleeping, mother's voice was lulling him to sleep...  
  
"Wake me up, Yamato..." was that him talking? Oh, that was such disrespect, not calling him Prince...  
  
"Wake me up when it's all over..."  
  
And Taichi closed his eyes.  
  
He didn't open them back up.  
  
Yamato tried.  
  
So he carried him off, and forgot about the Princess waiting back for him in Tremon.  
  
He carried that body, and didn't let go of it.  
  
He never did.  
  
And one day...he succeeded.  
  
Taichi opened his eyes, and then they both left.  
  
No one ever did see them again...  
  
~*~  
  
She walked the streets alone, a vengeful look in her eye.  
  
This...this was the craziest thing that she had ever done in her life.  
  
She could never go through with it.  
  
She would never go through with it.  
  
But..Dimitri would.  
  
Dimitri would want her too...  
  
  
  
  
She walked the streets alone, a wonderous look in her eye.  
  
Despite the simpleness of it all, it shocked her.  
  
She had seen knights, princes, kings, queens, millions of dollars, and people being killed.  
  
But...never this.  
  
She shouldn't be here, but she was.  
  
It was....fun, in it's own way.   
  
  
  
  
It would be hard getting into the palace, wouldn't it?  
  
But...that was no issue.  
  
The issue was...was Mimi getting what she deserved.  
  
A life for a life, a spoiled whiners' life for a...godly lovers' life.  
  
Injust, wasn't it?  
  
But...there wasn't time to care about that.  
  
She had to plan whatever she was going to do, and how she would do it.  
  
Hn...Dimitri would have already had a plan.  
  
  
  
  
Was that someone in the distance?  
  
Oh, how far had she walked?   
  
She squinted at the small dot, trying to make something of it. Oh...she hoped it wasn't Koushiro, he would just drag her back.  
  
No...it wasn't.   
  
It was a girl...although she did have her hair cut short. She must have been a scuka...why else would she wear clothes like that?  
  
Maybe she should hide...these scuka did crazy things to royals, she heard. They hated them with all their heart.   
  
No...she wouldn't hide.  
  
Maybe...maybe this girl would be her friend...  
  
  
  
  
..Someone was walking toward her.   
  
Who was it?   
  
It had to be a girl...she had very long hair...  
  
She was wearing nice clothes.  
  
She must have been one of those people who sucked up to royals, hoping to get their backwash...  
  
Yes, she looked like it. She could have sworn that was one of Mimi-Trima Sa's dresses...  
  
What the...?  
  
Oh, no. Oh HELL no.  
  
That...couldn't be her...Mimi-Trima Sa *herself*?   
  
What was she doing out of her castle?  
  
Well...there she was...  
  
No one else around...  
  
  
  
  
That girl...what was that in her hand? Was that a weapon?  
  
Maybe she should turn back...if this girl did have a gruge against her...who knows what would happen?  
  
She was getting kind of close now...she should run.  
  
Yeah...she could just run through that alley, and everything would be find...or...she hoped so...  
  
She turned, and began to run, and...  
  
Oh! It was hell running in these shoes...she could barely walk in them. What made her think she could run?   
  
...Was someone standing over her? No...that girl was close, but wasn't close enough to...  
  
  
  
  
She was *right there*.  
  
It would be so easy, just to kill her then and there, then run...  
  
No witnesses, and she could just get rid of the weapon...  
  
The perfect crime, it would be...  
  
Just lift the knife, bring it down into her back, drag it down...  
  
Perfect.  
  
....Now that she looked...she could see what Dimitri must have saw. She was...beautiful, in her own way...  
  
Yes. Very beautiful...it was all in her eyes. She looked up at her, with those red orbs of hers, and let out a little gasp...  
  
Her breath...beautiful.  
  
How can breath be beautiful?  
  
Yes...for Dimitri, this would have been a fine being to mika.   
  
Sora shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. No...those thoughts...they meant nothing. She...she just had to kill her and get it over with...  
  
  
...Why was she just looking at her?  
  
She jumped up and ran away...or at least she tried to. The only thing that came out was a slight twitch and a half-hearted effort to slink away.  
  
Something was..wrong...something would...change tonight.  
  
The girl, whoever she was, never took her eyes off her...as if she was hypnotized.  
  
Well...she knew she was beautiful, but...  
  
Run...she had to run, she would die if she stayed longer...  
  
Yes, yes, she had to run.  
  
Run she would...this girl had to be *very* dangerous.  
  
...Why was it so hard to look away from her? She was going to die tonight, Mimi was sure of it...so why wasn't she *leaving*? This girl wasn't doing anything, she was just standing her...it was like she was telling her to run.   
  
So she was going to run...  
  
"...Hello there." the girl spoke, her voice rough...but somehow, in a soothing way. Wasn't that odd, a rough voice, but soothing?  
  
...Should she be running now?  
  
Yes...she would. She would jump up, and run, and run far away...even with these shoes on.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
She was going to leave now.  
  
"I'm...I'm Sora..." Was she choking out the words? Could she be? No...no...no no, this wasn't happening. She HAD to leave...."Who are you?"  
  
"Mimi..." her voice was barely rasped, and she quivered as the girl kneeled down to her.  
  
"You're very pretty, Mimi." Now...now she was scared. Why was this girl getting so close to her...? She reminded her just of Dimitri...except...Dimitri wouldn't do this...no, Dimitri knew what he wanted before he went out for it, and always got it. This girl...this girl...  
  
She was different.   
  
"Are you a virgin, Mimi?" The question seemed to send fear throughout her body...oh, god, this girl was going to RAPE her. Wasn't she?   
  
"You aren't, are you?" ....How did she know so much about her? Did someone tell her? She was positive she never met her before...could this girl be one of Dimitri's friends? No, no, Dimitri wouldn't tell anyone about what they had shared...she was more special that any girl he had ever been with, he told her that...  
  
"Come...I can show you a bit more pleasure then Dimitri did." So...she did know. Speaking of 'she', the girl yanked her off the ground, and began dragging her off...somewhere. Oh, kamen, she was going to rape her...oh, kamen, kamen, kamen, kamen, kamen...  
  
Run! Run! Run! Her mind shouted at her to run, but...but...she wasn't going to.  
  
Not in these shoes.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
*sigh* Don't ask me what I was thinking. Please, for your sainity, and mine...just don't ask.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
